Charmed: The Next Generation
by x Smother Me
Summary: This is the story of the new set of charmed ones. I own the characters besides Chris and Wyatt who will come in later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

There was a depressing aura that filled the once house where the three had grown up.

Britney was the oldest sister and was waiting for her sisters to arrive. Her and her sisters grandfather Benjamin had passed away a month ago. He had always been there to support them when their mother was off doing drugs and selling her body. Their mother's location today is still unknown and they hadn't talked to her since high school, five years ago. Bianca walked in the door looking around at the emptiness that filled the house. The manor they grew up in was built in an oriental style, and was located in the city of Los Angeles.

"Hey Bi, you all moved out of your apartment", Britney.

"Yea, the movers are on their way here now, have you seen Briana lately?", Bianca.

Bianca was the middle sister who was down to earth and carried a mellow disposition. However, Briana the youngest of the three had a habit for making bad decisions and getting involved in bad situations.

"No, she probably doesn't give a fuck about the house and grandpa passing. The only thing I can see on her mind is cash signs", Britney

Bianca let out a sigh here. "You know she has a bad way of handling depression amongst other things, she'll come around don't be so hard on her". Bianca

The movers appeared in the road outside the house and began unpacking the truck load. They brought in Bianca's belongings which only filled about half of the space allowed. One of the workers went to open a closet to put clothes in, however it wouldn't budge or open.

"Ey` lady you got a key or something for this." asked the mover.

"No, I don't know what that is just put them in the closet upstairs where you put my bed.", Bianca replied.

Britney looked puzzled at this door and then went to try to open it, but had no luck herself. She gave up and began putting things on shelves and adjusting furniture to her liking.

"The rest that I ordered should be here tomorrow, then the place will be filled.", Britney

"Alright, I just think it's going to be weird living here again without gramps." Bianca

"Oh it will be just fine we'll make the best of it, but I have to get back to work so I'll see you later, call me if Bri finally shows up." Britney

Britney left the home and drove off to a studio where she was on the director boards for a show called I've Got the Magic Touch. It was a show about a young girl who was a witch.

**Briana's POV**

His lips tasted sweet and delicious as they moved against mine. As our bodies pressed together I realized this was the satisfaction I lived for. Slept, shit, and ate this rush hour way of life.

" You got the crystals ready?" asked my sort of boyfriend Rick.

"Yea their right here." , I replied raising a glass pipe.

I lit a flame on the glass letting the crystals burn and inhaling the sweet smoke of satisfaction. Instant high and pleasure touched every inch of my body. I passed the pipe to Rick in a huge daze. Instant rush hit me. I wanted to go out to the clubs. I wanted to dance and drench my body in sweat. I wanted to fix things that were breaking around the shit hole apartment I lived in. The crystal made me feel human, it was the best pick me up anyone could ever use. I can't understand how I ever got by without it. I watched Rick finish off the crystal and our bodies instantly began to tremble over each other. We finished our act of making love and I felt as if I could be on top of the world. Him finishing and screaming Briana with a hoarse voice scarily reminded me of my grandpa. That's when I remembered I was supposed to meet my sisters at the manor today. I wasn't thinking straight and just ran from the apartment. I was a complete mess who needed my hair to be brushed, my teeth to be washed, and my body to be showered. I jumped into my car turning the key and speeding down the road. I arrived at the manor and for a short moment studied the bonsai trees that decorated. Then I ran up to the door and opened it running inside.

"I'M HERE I'M HERE!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

Bianca entered from the living room studying my body.

"You look like complete hell, you have been messing around with fucking drugs again havent you ?!" Bianca shouted pissed off incredibly.

"I… I think I need to shower" I replied quietly scared of my sisters mood.

"Go get your ass cleaned up and come down off that high before your sister gets here and really tears into you" Bianca said to her as Briana went upstairs.

Briana finished her shower and was coming down from her previous high. Her sister had come home from work and was already being a complete bitch.

"Just look at you, you're a fucking skeleton" shouted Britney.

A picture of grandpa fell off a shelf smashing glass to bits and pieces. We all looked at this and forgot about the current situation. All of us began to shed tears that streamed down our face. We joined in one group hug and that's when it all happened. Every single candle in the house wick busted into flame. All lights flashed on into their brightness. Then everything extinguished and the door that wouldn't budge smashed open.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the fuck just happened", shouted Britney clearly pissed off

"I don't know I'll go check the circuit breaker", Bianca replied walking to the basement.

"I'll go see what is behind the door", Briana said walking over to the door.

She entered the room and it reminded her of a storage room. She noticed many weird jars filled with herbs among other things. Candles were everywhere in all different colors and sizes. In the middle of the room was a stand and on it was a book. It was a deep scarlet cover and there was a black triquetra on it. Briana opened the front cover and saw there was writing that resembled her grand fathers. Without thinking she read it aloud.

"Enlighten us sisters three. Bring the powers and let it be. Let us all be fully armed. This is what makes us truly charmed." repeated Briana from the book.

All of the sisters felt their energy burst and could tell something had changed.

"BRIANA DID YOU DO SOMETHING?" shouted Britney from the basement.

"Ummm I don't think I did, just reading some book I found in here" replied Briana.

Britney walked into the room looking around and having a weird look spread across her face. She walked over to her sister and looked at the book her sister was gazing at. She looked at the words Briana had previously read and began to get pissed. Flipping through the pages she saw all different spells and magical things.

"Did you bring this bullshit in here?" Britney asked her sister Briana.

"No it was in the room when I came here" Briana replied.

"Well shut the damn thing and help me make dinner" Britney said.

Both of the sisters walked to the kitchen and each started a different task. Britney was tenderizing the meat while Briana sliced up mixed vegetables. Britney looked up and realized she needed the pan to put the steak into the oven to broil. She reached her hand up and said aloud to her sister.

"Can you get me that pan over there" Britney had asked.

However, as she did this the pan flew off the kitchen island right into her hand. Completely shocked both sisters locked eyes, their mouths dropping to the floor.

"Are you trying to pull some shit here Bri?" asked Britney to her sister.

"No I promise I didn't do anything" replied Briana with shameful eyes.

All of the sudden a scream rang out from the basement. Briana and Britney ran downstairs to the basement where they saw something that was completely weird. Their sister Bianca hands were away from the circuit breaker but electricity was flowing from her hands to the circuit breaker box. She was controlling the electricity with her hands but did not know how to stop it.

"Make it stop!" screamed Bianca shocked at what at was happening.

Just then the flow of electricity stopped and the power in the house went back on now.

"Briana has done something, she read some weird shit from a book of witchcraft. I think she's just messing around with us and she needs to get her drugged ass back to fucking reality" Britney said to Bianca extremely pissed off.

"I swear I didn't do anything. I think… were… witches." Briana replied to this.

Both sisters started laughing in an uncontrollable manner. As they were doing this though boxes around the basement started flying around. All the dirt in the basement was coming off the floor and walls meeting in the center in a ball. Both sisters stopped laughing and looked at what was happening, that's when it stopped.

"I think we better go take another look at that book." Briana said to them.

"Yea and don't go reading anymore of that bullshit." replied Britney.

Both of the sisters returned to the mysterious room and began flipping through the book and a note fell out of it. Britney began to read the note aloud.

"Dear granddaughters, sorry I never told you, but you three are witches. Better than just witches you three are destined to be the next set of charmed ones. I've seen what the charmed ones before you have done. They were the greatest source of good the world has ever seen. Our family has three big powers in our history. The first the ability of telekinesis, where you are able to move objects with your mind. The second the manipulation of elements, the power to use the elements that are around you and once mastered to create them just out of power. The final power is the power of healing, you are able to heal wounds, but also have the ability to smite which can draw life from others. Use these gifts well girls, you are destined for greatness. You will be having many battles with things called demons. They are the species that rule the underworld. There are many different kinds and are never to be trusted. I am sorry that I was not here to tell you this. I actually thought I would be and wrote this note as a precaution. Loved always, Grandpa" Britney said finishing the note.

" I can't believe this, this just isn't possible" added Britney.

"This isn't possible, all of this is just fantasy and in movies or books" said Bianca.

"YAY! Were witches" screamed Briana.

"You especially can't handle something like this." Britney said to her.

Just then they heard a boom coming from the hallway. They all ran out and saw a man in a dark cloak had knocked the door down. He was smiling at them revealing crooked, sharp green and yellow teeth. Just then he lifted his hand and a ball of fire appeared in his hand.

"Hello charmed ones, and goodbye" replied the demon to the girls his eyes looking satisfied.

"GET DOWN" screamed Britney

Just then the demon released the fire ball having it flying at Britney. Bianca reached out her hands screaming and then the fire ball changed it course. The fire ball flew back at the demon hitting him square in the chest. Combustion spread through out him and in a burst of fire he vanished from the house.

"Thanks Bi" replied Britney.

"Yea no problem." said Bianca

Briana was shocked at what happened and she stood there speechless.

"Everyone dining room now" said Britney

All of the sisters sat down at the oriental table and Britney began to discuss the matter at hand currently.

"We are not to use our powers unless absolutely need, agreed?" said Britney.

"Agreed" said Bianca

They both looked at Briana who sat there silently.

"Yea sure whatever" Briana said.

The sisters lives had changed all in one day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Briana's POV**

It was exhilarating to finally be out of my sisters view. It gets annoying when they try to mother me and rub it in my face how much better their lives are. Back to my shit hole apartment and to my piece of shit life. Truth is I probably and going to end up exactly like mom just without kids. She always put drugs before us. That's why we ended up being raised by grandpa instead of her. She was a heroin addict who put every dime she earned to getting her high. She even started selling her body here and there. Sometimes I think she would've become a hardcore hooker if she didn't overdose. Everyone always thought that I was just not old enough to get hurt by losing her. However, I was just better at hiding it than Britney and Bianca.

I entered my apartment and Rick was still sleeping on the couch.

As I sighed and shook him here "What are you still doing here?" I asked.

"Oh I was evicted, thought it'd be nicer to pay to have fun with you" he answered with a smile.

"You got anything left I need tot relieve some stress" I said back to him.

"Yea its over on the table in the bronze chest." He answered me

I walked over to the bronze case and opened it up revealing a whole lot of crystals. I picked one up and put it in the glass bowl. Taking a few hits here I instantly became alive. I walked right over to Rick and began to kiss him. The drugs just turned him a million times sexier. He didn't take anything slow and had my lower half undressed. We finished our casual sex and I began to have a bad high. I felt depressed I was so disconnected from my sisters. I wanted to be sober and have a real life, real friends, and a real love. I smashed the glass bowl I had previously smoked from and squeezed the bits in my hand. It ripped through my skin easily and I began to bleed. Rick noticed this and instantly flipped.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? THAT BOWL COST ME 60 BUCKS. YOU'RE SUCH A STUPID WHORE I SWEAR TO GOD" he screamed at me.

Just as he was saying this my hands lighted up and the wounds that were previously there healed up. I was shocked that my powers finally worked and Rick had seen what happened.

"I know I'm not on any fucking LSD so what in the hell was that." he asked.

"Nothing just leave. NOW" I snapped back.

"Ha-ha what ever you piece of shit slut." he snapped right back. Then leaving the apartment.

_Back at the house. _

"I really think she's going to come around, she is just still being a kid" said Bianca.

"If she is going to do drugs, I want nothing to do with her. I can't handle all this shit happening at once. First, we realize Bri is up to getting high again. Then we become witches. I mean really that shit is only supposed to be in books and the movies" said Britney.

"Well I think everything happens for a reason. So maybe we are going to do some really good stuff with these "powers". And as for Briana we just have to sit her down and expressed how concerned we are for her. We don't need a mom repeat." said Bianca.

"I just don't know how to deal with her anymore. And even more than that I don't want to" said Britney.

Britney headed back to work because she needed to write the script for the next episode of the show. Bianca cleaned up small things around the house and adjusted knickknacks here and there giving a homier feel. As she was doing this she heard foot steps from the sun room. The sun room was a room in the middle of the house with glass walls and a koi fish pool in the middle of the floor. One of the walls was also a window which gave an immense view of the Hollywood hills. Bianca walked into the room and there was a man in the corner. He held up a fire ball and then released it at her. As she did the previous night she shot her hands out into the air and the fire ball reversed its course. However, the demon that was before her disappeared into thin air. Then he appeared behind Bianca rapping his arm around her neck. The settings around Bianca changed and was brought to a completely different place. Now the walls were made of rock and torches lit up the dirt floor.

"Hello witch, it's time you learn that evil is the real way you should be. Offers you a much more immense amount of power. You could have the underworld at your hands if you join. You could even be my ruling queen." said the demon.

"As if pal" replied Bianca. Bianca was thinking of some way she could use her powers to escape the current situation at hand. She slightly opened her hand hoping she could move the fire off the torch. Unfortunately, no success happened from this.

Just then the demon walked forward and punched her right in the face. Bianca's body went unconscious.

_Back at the house_

Britney arrived back home from work and was puzzled to not find Bianca in the house.

"Bianca!" shouted Britney, which echoed throughout the home.

When she received no answer she got a bit frightened. She then tried to call Bianca's cell phone, but still had no answer. Now Britney began to really get worried. She started shouting out Bianca's name shivering with the thought that something happened for her. In a shimmer of blue lights a man appeared in the home. Britney focused her energy on a vase flying at the mans head. This then occurred, but he ducked in time before the vase could hit him.

"Hey I'm on your side!" answered the mysterious guy. "My name is James".

"Well then what the fuck are you doing in this house?" asked Britney.

"I'm a white lighter, kind of like a guardian angel. I was sent here by higher forces called elders to protect and guide you and your sisters. Your sister Bianca is actually in trouble now. She's been brought to the underworld, the dimension the demons reside in. They are trying to lure her in to joining their side. With her potential on their side it can tip the balance toward them. Now I was sent here to bring you and your other sister down there.

Where is she?" said James explaining everything.

"This is too much to take in at once. And as for getting my sister that's going to be nearly impossible. She's probably off getting high and screwing some guys." answered Britney.

"Well you need to find her immediately. Your powers aren't strong enough to handle demons on your own yet. You'll need the power of three." said James.

"I'll call her now." replied Britney.

Britney called Briana and she actually answered. Briana agreed to come over and said she was actually just watching TV. For once, Britney believed this. Briana arrived 20 minutes after Britney had ended the call.

"Well are you guys ready?" James asked.

"How are you going to bring us to her?" asked Britney.

"I'll just hold your hands and we'll orb to her." replied James

They both gripped James hands and in a bunch of tiny blue orbs moved to the underworld chamber where Bianca was. When they arrived there they saw their sister Bianca on the floor with the demons hands over her head. He had black darkness flowing in between them looking like he was trying to infect her with pure evil. This made Britney really pissed off. She put all her focus on the demon and felt a surge of energy go through her. The demon flew back and smacked into the wall. Jumping up he threw a fire ball at Britney, she almost completely dodged it, but it did hit her in the shoulder. Briana held out her hands in a sad attempt at doing something. However, nothing happened. The demon came over and knocked Britney out. Seeing this Briana began to cry over the thought of her sisters dieing so close to her grandpa. That's when two swift bolts of light shot out of her hands. They hit the demon and ripped through his skin. His energy was wiped from him. Briana held her hands to her side and then they began to glow. Her sisters were both healed and became conscious.

"You need to say a spell to finish him off." said James aloud

"Who the hell is he?" asked Bianca.

"I'll fill you in later just hold my hand" replied Britney.

Holding both of their hands Britney said aloud "Take this demon from my face, erase him from time and space."

In a burst of flames the demon combusted and was vanquished. James then orbed the sisters back to their home. Britney explained everything that Bianca had missed out on.

"You handled that demon well girls." said James "He was a washer, the kind that washes all the good right out of people. You have to be careful. Since you're young witches many demons are going to want to try and bring you to their side. They know how powerful the charmed ones grow to be. The generation before you did a immense amount of good and have saved hundreds of lives. I will see you in the near future."

James then orbed out of sight and the home. The sisters were now all sitting at their table.

"I think I figured out something" Briana said. "We have certain triggers of emotions that make our powers come out. For you Britney it's anger. For you Bianca it's when you get nervous. And for me it's depression."

"That's a good thought to come from your head" replied Britney with a joking smile.

"Briana we need to have a serious discussion though" said Bianca. "We think it's time that you clean yourself up. Move in here with us. Don't go down the same path Mom did. We couldn't handle it with just losing grandpa."

"I feel the same way here" added Britney. "No matter how much you piss me off"

"I think that would be a good idea" replied Briana.

The sisters had began to build the strong family bond, that will always keep their hearts together.


End file.
